


The Experiment

by RhododendronWilliams



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhododendronWilliams/pseuds/RhododendronWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is gaining some weight, and Carlos wants to study this phenomenon scientifically, as well as sexually. Weight gain/stuffing kink, no actual sex scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

"I'd like to do an experiment on you," said Carlos to Cecil one day. 

"Oh?" said Cecil, already becoming aroused. Carlos's tests usually involved his recent weight gain. Carlos really liked it, and Cecil liked it because Carlos liked it. He had really packed on the pounds. He patted his belly that was trying to peek out of his shirt, even while he was lying down. "Do you mean measure my size?"

"More than that this time. I want to measure.. how much food you can pack in all at once." 

A smile spread on Cecil's face. "Oh yeah? Maybe we should test that." 

Ever since Cecil gained some weight, they had been playing scientist games. Carlos explained with a gleam in his eye that he was a scientist, and he wanted to measure everything. He wanted to measure if Cecil's belly was getting bigger, and mark down the results. (It usually was.) He wanted to measure how big the bottom was and how big the top to his bellybutton, how wide his chest was getting, and how much the belly drooped over the pants. He wanted to draw out the shape, size, and date of each individual stretch mark - there were ten now, mostly on the lower belly, and Carlos loved kissing them. And of course, he wanted to weigh Cecil. Alone, with himself - Carlos had put on a few pounds too, for some reason - with his arms around Cecil's soft belly. 

Carlos had been feeding him lots of good treats. When he came home from the radio station in the evening mist, the void stretching over the sky and the howls of the damned echoing in the air, Carlos was waiting with a table full of delicious meaty dishes, rich desserts, and sugary drinks. Carlos ate little himself, mostly feasted his eyes on Cecil as he ate. Cecil often ate a little more than he comfortably could, just to please Carlos. He had noticed his appetite growing with his belly though; there was more and more room inside him for food. When he was done, he rubbed his full belly, usually opening his pant button - although a few nights ago, the button had just popped off. That made Carlos so happy, and he preserved the button as further proof of Cecil's amazing gut. 

At first, Cecil had been worried about how big Carlos wanted him to get. Carlos said, "It's up to you. If you start to feel uncomfortable, we can stop. You can lose weight too. Everything doesn't have to be about my fetish. But I'd really like the idea of... you gaining a few pounds for now, if you don't mind." Carlos had seemed shy then, even slightly embarrassed. But there was no room for shame or embarrassment in their indulgent nights together. Carlos became a different man, someone in control, who knew exactly what he wanted. And Cecil enjoyed being lead and studied, prodded and tickled all over. He had never been so happy.

Carlos wanted to prepare for this big experiment meticulously. "We must choose filling foods," he said. "For a real test of your stomach's tenacity, we must use lots of fat and sugar." He put a whole pig in the oven, with Cecil looking on with some concern. He prepared gravy from the fat of the pork. There was a huge plate of fries, as well as dessert: a huge pot of chocolate mousse, and another one of whipped cream. "Pastries would be really good," Carlos said, "but what with the banning of wheat and wheat by-products, we'll have to make do."

"Dig in," Carlos said. Cecil gulped. What if he would be unable to finish even the roast pig? "Um, you won't be super disappointed if I can't eat it all, right?" Carlos looked at him tenderly. "Stop worrying about that. It's just a test. Whatever your stomach can take, it's the result of scientific testing - there are no right or wrong answers here." He did sound genuine. Cecil took the first bite, and Carlos started his stockwatch, to take time of the process. Cecil began with a fork and knife, but then decided to just grab the pork and take a bite. He poured gravy straight into his mouth from the beaker and bit his teeth into the succulent meat. Fat ran down his face, and he felt oddly like a black hole that could swallow the whole known and unknown universe. He ate slowly, savoring the taste and texture. Soon the pig was gone, to his amazement. And he had room for more.

"Astounding," Carlos whispered. He was in the state of rapture he sometimes had when finding a particularly fascinating specimen. Cecil dug into the chocolate and cream, and even as his stomach began to ache and he felt he was going to explode, he was licking it from his fingers. He didn't finish it, but he ate a lot of it. A LOT. 

"Pff," Cecil said. "Uhm.." He felt like he would never be able to move, or eat, again. It was an unpleasant feeling, but when he saw Carlos' gleaming eyes, he felt like he had done something good. "You must be tired," Carlos said kindly. He got up and came to Cecil. And bloated and heavy as he was, Carlos was able to drag Cecil onto the sofa. Cecil fell into the sofa like a ton of bricks, or so he felt. "You're so strong," he huffed and puffed. Talking took a lot of effort. "You're amazing," Carlos whispered and kissed him on the forehead. It felt pleasantly cool; Cecil was feeling unpleasantly hot in the face. "Now rest." Carlos massaged his tummy up and down with his fingers. Cecil was able to enjoy it thruogh his food stupor. 

When he woke up, it was morning. How long had he slept? The fullness in his stomach was gone, but he was definitely not hungry yet. He got up and found that his shirt felt terribly tight in the armpits, and that his belly was peeking out from the bottom. How much weight can you gain overnight? 

Carlos came into the room. He smiled as he looked at Cecil, who clumsily rose from the sofa, with his arms incredulously around the paunch. "I think I've grown in my sleep," he said. His voice still sounded murky, like he had just finished the meal. "I wouldn't be surprised," Carlos said with a mischievious smile. He began to massage Cecil's sides, running his fingers through the fat rolls. The fingers were sinking in, Cecil thought he was like the quicksand that had once appeared on the highway, eating up several cars before it vanished. "The test results are very satisfactory," Carlos said. He was hard again. "I think we can have a similar test another time. After all, all tests must be repeated to be reliable." "I wouldn't mind that at all," Cecil said. "Also, we can see if your test results improve with time, and whether your stomach stretches with practice." Cecil laughed. "You have a serious science hard-on as well, don't you?" "Well, yes," Carlos said. He blushed a little, which was just irresistably cute. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of science," Cecil said. "I will sacrifice my body for the study of this discipline. Or lack thereof, as the case might be." "The non-discipline discipline," Carlos said, laughing as he bent down to kiss Cecil's bellybutton. "I should measure its depth," he said matter-of-factly. "Come on, let's get the measuring tape and scale out, there's much work to be done here." 

And lots of scientific study was made that day.


End file.
